Hunters of Fear
by undaed15
Summary: A killing machine from a different time, a engineer who survived a ancient curse, a honorable hunter who is not human or faunas, and a survivor of a disease that wiped out a small town. The four are joined in initiation, and must stand by RWBY and JNPR in the coming darkness.


Cold…Cold was the name of the game. The snow fell on the plain, the cold that bothered no living thing in the area. The sounds of combat rung throughout the plain, gunshots and the sound of flesh being cut. A lone girl slashed her way through the fight, her opponent… Beowolves, all black and merciless with their blood red eyes. They fought for naught; the girl in the red hood sang their death with her scythe. Bullets rang through the air, the shells falling like snow as the girl stopped. All foes lay dead, everything alive besides her was gone, like wheat cut down by her scythe.

Everything that was alive, but the thing that watched her was not alive. It had the shape of a man, a large one. His leather coat covered his black clothes, his eyes hidden behind thick sunglasses. He had watched her kill all of them, the creatures that haunted this land. If he could feel proud, he would. If he felt happy, he would have smiled. These things meant nothing to tall man, his eyes allowed him to see the girl at a distance. He did not breath, his face did not change, and he turned from the sight.

His tranquility was interrupted, for as he turned he saw a group of Beowolves. He didn't care as he drew out his pistol, the girl being far out of earshot. He calmly walked forward, and without aiming, he fired. The first bullet slammed into a creature with such force that it flew back, dead. The other three rushed as the man pulled another weapon off of his back, a shotgun. As another came close, he fired a slug into its face, showering him in its blood. The other two where upon him in an instant.

The first one there felt the creatures' strength; it was launched back into the tree with a loud snap of its back. The last one slammed into the opponent, the blow forcing the man to drop his weapons. The creature slashed at his face, and knocked off the mans glasses and ripped flesh from bone. At least what would have been bone; the creature stared into an eye as blood red as its own.

"Fuck you, asshole." The man said in a thick accent as he slammed his head into the Grimm felt it face cave in, and that was all it felt. The man got to his feet, retrieving his sunglasses as he got up; his eye whirred as he focused on the girl again. She had started to move on, back to the city. The man turned at a sound, the creature at the tree was still alive. He merely leveled his pistol and said as he pulled the trigger, "You are terminated."

**Introducing the assassin…**

The Heiress was singing sweetly, the crowd was listening with great intent. Behind the stage, dozens of workers made sure it ran smoothly. They made it like clock work, but there was a problem. The lights had started to malfunction, and there was only one person who could fix the problem.

"Clark!" came the stage manager, who kept her voice down. A teen looked up from his hands; he had been working at the sound booth, recording the girl, when the problem arose.

"Clark gets down to the power grid and sees what's going on, and mind the knight." The manager said as she turned her eyes to the stage, the lights were fine for now, but she needed the problem fixed. The teen got to his feet, making his strange armor as silent as possible, and started down. The stairs and concrete made it easier to move since he didn't have to sneak around as much, but he still needed to move faster. He started running, his armors three slotted visor casting light on the way forward.

His armor made a thud as he hit the floor, the teen had tripped. He righted himself, but then he heard the telltale sound of gears. He had woken the knight. The robots huge blade nearly missed him as he rolled to the side, pulling out his strange weapon as he did. It fired a blast of plasma as he came up, this time with his boots sending him into the air. The knight's armor took the blast as it leaped into the air, forcing the teen to dodge.

He landed on the floor, his armor still casting light, with a resounding thud. He turned to see that the giant mech was still coming; the teen gritted his teeth under his mask. He raised his hand, and an orb of blue energy came from it as it flew towards the robot. The thing felt itself slowed to a crawl as the teen took aim and fired…into its joints. The creatures arm fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

The robot had no time to react as the weapon suddenly changed its barrel 90 degrees, taking on a strange crossbow design, and saw it fire at it leg. The plasma, designed to cut through the hardest of rock, cut through the joint with ease. The knight went to one knee; it looked one last time at the person who had disabled it. He fired his weapon one last time.

The teen breathed a sigh of relief before remembering why he came down here, with a quick button combo into a nearby computer, it was fixed.

**Introducing the Engineer…**

The creature watched the pair from the red trees; the girl had been sitting on the rocks while the man had been looking at the tracks. The being was invisible to them both, cloak was on, and it could see them clear as day. It watched the pair as they ran off, the train was coming and they wanted to get on it bad. The being watched as they ran towards the train, it followed as silently as it could. They didn't hear it as they jumped onto the train, the invisible creature leapt on after them.

The pair had jumped into one of the cars, but it could hear them speak. It heard the sounds of combat, and the door to the car flew off of its hinges. It watched as they tore through the robotic guards of the train like a blade through flesh, and then, like ripples of a pond ceasing, all was quiet. The creature followed them into the next car, it was as a silent as a mouse. The pair opened up a crate, and the man exclaimed his happiness. The creature was set to attack; it judged the pair worthy to hunt, when the man said something.

"Set the charges." He said, making the girl look surprised.

"What about the crew?" The girl asked, making the creature pause.

"What about them?" The man said, that tore it for the creature. It had a code of honor; it wouldn't allow the death of innocents. The creature almost leapt, but another robot appeared. This one bore resemblance to a spider with four legs, the thing charged its guns, only for it to fall down dead. The pair looked at each other before looking back to see the killer as it uncloaked.

The creature was at least seven feet tall, it had scaly skin, thick dreadlocks that seemed to be more tentacle than hair like, was covered in muscle, and had the strangest looking mask. The pair was confused at the creatures rescue, until is unsheathed a pair of blades mounted on each wrist. It roared as it jumped towards the pair, it slashed at the girl, who parried the blow and opened it up for her companion. At least that what she thought.

If the creature had lips, they would be in the biggest grin. The man rushed forward, only to be dodged by a quick roll and to receive a kick to the chest that threw him out of the car. The girl rushed forward, hoping to take it by surprise by using her ribbon. It would have worked, if the thing hadn't already seen it in action. It whipped out a spear that elongated to its full length, and watched the ribbon and blade wrap around it. The thing ripped the thing back, pulling the girl towards it.

It followed up with a hard punch that sent her flying, out to her companion. He grabbed her arm, making sure she was ok, and pulled her to her feet. They looked into each others faces, and nodded, their silent planned formed. They charged the creature, who suddenly threw a disc at the man. He slid on his knees to avoid it, and fired his katana at the creature. The creature avoided it only to be caught off guard by the girl attacking its back; the creature turned and locked arms with the girl and her two blades.

The girl and creature started into each others eyes, hers a bright yellow, its hidden behind its mask. The girl suddenly smirked as the creature felt a hard hit to its back, the man had struck him with his sheath. The girl responded with an upward slash that sent the creature flying, its armor allowing him minimal injury. The pair followed him up, making the creature groan in annoyance. It knew that it could kill the pair easily, but it wanted their heads for its collection. It also knew that if the pair could tag team it, the creature was dead.

It turned in mid-air and attacked the pair, allowing it enough time to land. The girl had one trick up her sleeve, though, and the creature felt itself on its face. The man stood over him, ready for the final strike when he heard a peculiar whistling. He leapt into the air just in time to dodge the disc that the creature had thrown earlier; the creature grabbed the disc and attacked the girl again. The disc had a buzz saw, and he was going to use it. Sparks flew as the blades connected, and the creature had the advantage in strength. The girl felt herself bending back, the creature going for the kill.

The girl managed to pull a fast one; she kicked the creature in the face with a spin. The creature heard the man getting up from his fall, it turned, and this time strange object came off of its shoulder. The man barely had time to bring up his sword to try and block the energy that the thing fired, try being a key word. The blast sent the man back into the previous car.

The creature turned to face the girl, who suddenly looked fearful. The creature rushed forward, this time locked blades with her again. The blades clashed, and the creature once again looked into her eyes. She had no chance; the creature took her to the ground with a hard shove. The girl looked up to see the creature pin her to the ground, she groaned as the creatures blade glimmered in the light. She couldn't see a way out; her aura had been used up. All she could hope for was a quick death; the creature readied the final blow when a shot rang out. The shot hit the creatures' blades, distracting it long enough for the girl to slam her pommel into the things helmet.

The creatures grip was let loose, and the girl jumped onto the next car. The creature turned to see that the man was carrying something.

"Die, asshole." He said as he threw the package at it, the creature crossed its arms as it was thrown back by an explosion. The smoke provided good cover as it turned on its cloaking device; it had landed on the other car. It spied the girl, and was ready to make its move. The creature stopped at something though, the girl said a farewell…and cut the train car coupling. It hung back, it didn't know what just happened and it wanted answers. It watched the girl walk forward, and it followed.

After all…a good hunter knows his prey…

**Introducing the Predator…**

The teen was sitting at the bar, his hands occupied with liquor and a camera. He wore a leather jacket over a white button up, near his side was a baseball bat, covered in dried blood. He nursed his drink, before looking at his camera. The teen sighed as he did a quick look around, only to see a rather busty blond walking over to the bar. The teen smiled as he took a quick shot with his camera before he turned to the bar.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas" The girl ordered, making the teen laugh. He would've made a comment on her choice when noticed the gauntlets, though this made him laugh harder.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" A man next to the two asked, the teen in leather focused on him. This was the man he had come to investigate.

"Aren't you a little old to be named Junior?" The teen girl asked, making the other teem laugh again, his face grinning.

"So you know who I am, you got a name sweetheart?" Junior asked, stopping the teen in leather cold. He knew what the club owner was capable of, and was starting to get concerned.

"Yes, Junior, I've got plenty…but you can call me sir!" The blond said, grabbing the mans balls on those last words. The teen in leather couldn't resist, he burst out laughing his voice shattering any silence.

"People say you know everything," The blond said, hushing the teen in leather. His curiosity had been peeked, "Tell me where I can find her, and I let you go."

The girl showed the man a picture, the teen in leather was able to catch a glimpse but he could tell the woman in the picture was wearing red.

"I've never seen her before, I swear!" The man said, his voice higher due to the vice grip.

"Excuse me!" The girl asked, squeezing tighter.

"I haven't seen her, sir." The man croaked out.

"Looks like we have an audience, this must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh?" The girl mocked.

The teen watched as the man blustered, trying to get out. The teen laughed, but even he could see that there might be trouble. His hand leaned to his bat as the girl let him go.

"You'll pay for that." Junior said menacingly, his men moving closer to the girl. The teens hand moved even closer.

"I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive," The girl pleaded as she got in front of the man, "Come on, let's kiss and make up."

The man stopped and stared, and the teen just stopped. In his thoughts he just hoped Junior was about to get slammed, which he did. The teen in leather watched as the man was sent flying into the air. The teen watched as the girl dealt with Juniors goons, punching and kicking. One even landed next to him, to which he slammed a bottle into the guys head. The teen watched as the girl dodged the bullets from the DJ, before introducing him to her fist.

Then the twins got involved, the teen jumped into action. He drew his bat and jumped into the fray of the three, his bat was quick and if the girl had known, he would have been a huge help. She didn't though, so as they fought, the blond tried to punch him. The teen jumped back, only to dodge when the twin in white was thrown at him. He leapt back in, this time performing a swing into the last twin that knocked her back.

He jumped out of the way to see the blond engage in fisticuffs with the twin in white, the teen rushed in as soon as the pair made distance from each other. His attack was unexpected, so the twin was knocked out of the dance floor. The blonde tried to punch him again.

"Hey!" He yelled as he started blocking strikes, the girl hit hard but the bat was quite strong. The pair exchanged blows, before the boy got frustrated. He lined up, and punched the blondes' fist with enough force to match it.

"I'm trying to help!" he yelled as the pair broke away, "Calm down and…look out!"

The boy pushed the blond away just in time to dodge missiles that had been fired. Junior walked out with his weird weapon, and he looked pissed. The teen noticed the twins had also gotten up.

"Blondie, you deal with the big guy, I'll deal with the bitches!" The teen yelled as he charged the twins. The twins attacked with their blades, and the teen was soon knocked away. The pair knocked him into the bar, disarming him of his weapon. The pair charged, thinking him defenseless. The teen smiled as he ripped up a bar stool and swung the twin in white felt the full force as it shattered against her. The twin in red kept coming as the teen rolled to the side, picking up a random pipe. As she ran, the teen threw the pipe like a javelin, hitting her in the chest. As she slowed down do to pipe, the teen attacked again. This time he did a jump kick that sent he flying back; the teen looked back at the fight going on with Blondie, and he saw her on fire and punching as hard as she could.

"Fuck!" The teen yelled as the sheer force sent him outside into an alley, the teen groaned as he picked himself up, only to fall back down when his bat landed right in from of him. He groaned again as he picked it up, only to see that the blonde was in front of the bar. With quick ninja like skills, he got into earshot. The teen heard a name, Yang. He smiled as he took a quick picture of the pair.

"Fantastic!" The teen said as he started off…

**Introducing the Journalist…**

**And the trailers are done, any comments? Guesses to who the characters are? Note, they are all based off of horror characters, two old ones and two new ones. **


End file.
